


Patience Pays

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Spinal Injury, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: "Dick." His gaze flicked up from his own cock to her bemused face. "Get over here and fuck me."





	Patience Pays

**Author's Note:**

> Did a lot of research on sex after a spinal injury and tried to include a lot of truth in here. Found some really great resources and learned a lot. ♥  
> Beta: sakuraame

Dick shifted on the couch, drawing one leg up and hooking an arm around it. After a few seconds, he swallowed and put that leg down, instead leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs and tapping his fingers lightly on his kneecaps. The movie on screen briefly lit the otherwise darkened room and he cast a glance toward Barbara, finding her watching him, open curiosity displayed on her features. He bit back a sigh and looked back at the movie, forcing himself into staying still. 

His pinky still tapped against his leg, his heart speeding up until he was nearly convinced it was trying to match the rhythm. The scene changed on the movie and the sex scene he knew was coming began on screen. 

It'd been weeks since he'd had any time to himself, months since he and Babs had found time to have sex, and he found himself feeling like a giddy teenager instead of the grown adult he was.

This was stupid. There was no way he should be reacting to the scene before it was even on screen and definitely no reason his heart should be pounding. He was a grown man. A grown man with _control_ of his body and his emotions and - damn it - he had way more finesse than this. 

Standing, he quickly rounded the couch, allowed himself to lightly drag his fingertips over Barbara's shoulders, pausing for half a second. "Need a drink or anything?" She shook her head and he quickly made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and standing there with his eyes shut for a moment. He was behaving like a kid in junior high and it was pathetic. 

Grabbing a can of soda, he shut the fridge and took a second while hidden by the kitchen island to adjust himself so he was less obvious, pushing his very much erect cock up against himself and using the waistband of his briefs to trap it there for the time being. He opened the soda, took a quick swig of it and made his way back to the couch, settling in like a normal human being and resting the cold can as close to his junk as he dared without being fully obvious about it. 

"Sit closer to me." 

Dick glanced over at Barbara, gave her a warm smile and pushed himself up just enough to scoot over so that their thighs were touching. He switched hands with his soda and reached for her hand, letting her twine their fingers together. He focused back on the movie, allowing himself to watch what was happening now that he'd given himself a better chance of hiding what it was doing to him. 

On screen the scene progressed, swaying toward some pretty kinky things and Dick marveled at how they managed to get this into an R rated film at all. He imagined what they must have cut to get to this point and what might be on the limited release version if they ever published it. His cock twitched and he resisted the urge to roll his hips just thinking about the two incredibly hot actors going further than they already were. A sticky bead of precum slid down his shaft and he had to tamp down on the urge to shiver at the sensation of it.

Barbara let go of his hand and Dick lifted his soda to take a drink of it. He had barely swallowed when her hand pressed right up against his erection, sliding over the material and then forming around him and jerking a few times. Dick's hips pushed up against her touch, every ounce of control instantly lost now that his cock was getting attention. He leaned over and put his soda on the side table, relaxing back against the couch, his hips arching toward her gentle touch. 

On screen, he watched the fairly convincing act of the two actors having sex, his toes curling against the carpeting, his arousal skyrocketing. 

"It's been too long..."

Dick nodded, letting his head fall back and his eyelids slip closed. "Yeah, it has." His hips rocked and Barbara moved her hand, sliding it under his waistband and cupping his cock, squeezing until he whined and then forming her fingers completely around his shaft, starting to masturbate him. Dick pumped his hips, thrusting his cock against her hand, excitement taking over any rational sense he had of holding back or behaving himself. 

She leaned toward him even more, nose nuzzling against his shoulder as she stroked him off. "So sensitive today... how long has it been?"

Dick managed a broken, "Months," realizing after she probably meant since he'd masturbated, not since they'd had sex. His hips jerked and he gritted his teeth against the loud moan that wanted out, held himself back from straight up fucking her hand. "Weeks since I got off."

Her snort left his cheeks feeling hot and his cock straining for it. "Damn, Dickie, we both know that's like a century for you."

"No time," he whispered, arching again, feeling like he wanted to crawl all over the couch and hump until he spilled. His hips jerked and his hands clutched at the couch cushion, fingertips digging in.

"I want to make you cum." Her voice was a breath against his shoulder and fire in his belly. 

"Oh, you're gonna." His head lolled to the side and he watched her, eyelids half-hooded, arousal burning bright inside him, ramping up with every stroke of her hand.

"I want you to do it _in_ me." This time her words were powerful, decisive, not at all something to be argued with.

Dick lifted one hand, put it on her wrist to stop her movement. His hips gave a little rock, his body overly eager, wanting to get off bad enough it was trying to chase what he was stopping. "You know I won't last like this."

She lifted her head and grinned at him, mischief in her eyes. "I know." She shrugged, that grin getting bigger. "Just means you'll have to do it twice."

Dick huffed out a laugh, pushing her hand away and scooting to the edge of the seat. He stood and adjusted himself, got his clothing back into place, and shut off the movie, flicking on the lamp beside the couch instead and wheeling her chair over to the couch. He set the brake and carefully maneuvered himself into position to lift her. Once she nodded, he lifted her and took the two steps to the chair, pivoted, and with her help, lowered her into her chair. He flipped the footrests back into place, helping her put her feet up on them, and clicked off the brake with his foot, getting out of the way and letting her make her way toward wherever she wanted to go.

He trailed after her, pausing at the bedroom door as she rooted in the bedside drawer, tossing a bottle of lube and a condom onto the sheets. She pointed under the edge of the bed. "Got a surprise for you, grab that pink thing."

Dick pushed away from the doorframe and came to kneel next to the bed, lifting the comforter and tugging said pink thing out from under the bed. It was a large heavy duty foam wedge, covered in buttery pink leather, the material fastened in place with silver studs along both sides, silver lettering winding between the studs, proclaiming it to be a sex wedge. He arched his eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Missionary gets boring. Besides, this will be easier on both of us, I think. Just get me draped over it right and go to town."

Dick had to bite his tongue not to start laughing over 'go to town' being used this context. Instead, he considered how much room he'd need behind her and where he'd be able to maneuver her and then placed the wedge on the bed accordingly. Excitement throbbed in his veins at the idea of getting to be behind her again for the first time in years. His breath caught, his cock throbbing. 

Focusing, he moved the lube and condom to a more convenient place for him and then turned toward her, watching her set the brake and take off her shirt. He watched as she unfastened her bra, her beautiful breasts on display for him, nipples clearly very hard. He stepped over to her and knelt down, lifting her foot and moving the footrest, repeating the process on the other side and then leaning in to gently rub his cheek over her right breast, hand coming to cup the left. He shifted, kissing the nipple on each one, mindful of the sensitivity that didn't allow for very much stimulation of them any longer. He touched his tongue to one nipple and then the other before cupping both and gently squeezing as she pushed toward him, eager at the sensation. She was one of the few women he'd ever known that liked to have her breasts squeezed and simply held and he always marveled in it. 

Nuzzling under her neck, he rubbed his face there, flexing his fingers lightly against her breasts until she gave a pleased sigh and he delivered one kiss under her jaw, knowing his cues so well by now that he didn't even hesitate or second guess himself anymore. Standing, he positioned himself and lifted her, laying her mostly on the bed, legs hanging off, and set to work removing the clothing from her lower half. His leg braced her where she was as he reached for a wet cloth from the bedside table, handing it to her and then busying himself with removing his shirt, giving her the time she'd expressed always wanting to have before they had sex to - in her words - freshen up the lady bits. 

He tossed his shirt aside and took the cloth, tossing it in the tiny trash bin beside the table and repositioned himself to get ahold of her in the right way to help move her to over the wedge. 

It took a few tries, Barbara using her upper body strength and Dick trying not to hurt her while helping move her lower half, but eventually they got her into position and Dick triple checked everything to make sure it wasn't hurting her in any unforeseen way. 

"Let me watch you take your pants off."

Dick grinned, obliged by moving next to the wall and leaning his shoulders back on it, arching his hips as he slid his hands down over his torso and under the elastic waistband. He pushed at his sweats until they slid down his legs by themselves. Babs made an appreciative noise and Dick took a moment to tease himself through his briefs, working his cock back to complete hardness before hooking his thumbs into the material and drawing them down his legs to pool at his ankles. He gave her a bit of a show then, arching and tensing his cock, rolling his hips and fondling his own sac until his toes curled and he released a quiet little moan.

"Dick." His gaze flicked up from his own cock to her bemused face. "Get over here and fuck me."

Another laugh escaped him and Dick pushed away from the wall. "Yes, Ma'am!" He kicked the material from around his feet and crawled onto the bed behind her, quickly opening the condom and slipping it over his cock, discarding the package over the side of the bed. Popping the top on the lube, he shifted forward and poured some on his fingers, carefully running his fingertips over her lips and then just within them. More lube and he rested the bottle against his thigh, gently opened her with one hand and applied the lubricant right where they needed it before tentatively inserting one finger. He shivered at how tight she was almost immediately, her body clamping down at the intrusion without regard. 

Barbara hadn't ever seemed to notice it and Dick had found himself needing to do research after the first time they'd tried to have sex after everything had happened. He'd found it was fairly common and the remedy was essentially easing her body into it, something he didn't mind at all. If anything it made it easier on him because he felt like he was doing something for her instead of how he'd initially felt like he was using her. Taking time and tending to her body just made things easier in so many ways. 

Dick eased a second finger in, waited as her body clamped and then spasmed, and slowly began to thrust his fingers, watching what he was doing with intense interest. His cock throbbed and he shifted, holding her open, easing his cock against her passage and rubbing it there until he had to either pull back or cum faster than he'd ever done with her. Settling back, he retrieved more lube, pushing his fingers back in and searching until he found her g-spot, rubbing at it until her passage was clenching around his fingers, giving the quick spasms of orgasm for him. She was quiet through it, just as she'd always been, but her hands fisted in the comforter gave her away as having completely enjoyed the sensation. 

Pulling his fingers out, Dick applied lube to himself and shifted right up against her, lining his cock up and gently pressing. "Want my cock now?" he breathed out, hands curling over her hips, excitement making him nearly pant.

"Give it to me."

Dick groaned, slowly pushing his hips forward, cock penetrating her inch by inch, excruciatingly slowly until he bottomed out. He checked in then, reassuring himself he wasn't hurting her in any way before he pulled most of the way out and slid back in, allowing himself the little jarring thrust at the end that set his nerves on fire. 

In a way it was like having sex for the first time all over again. She was tight and warm and so wonderful around him and he was so on edge that it left him barely clinging to this side of orgasm. His hips worked faster, body overtaking the intention of his mind, and he gasped, leaning over her and thrusting fast, desperate, every breath gasped, his body humming and his mind on fire. He let out a strangled sort of sound, hips stuttering and then jerking forward, burying him inside her as he fell over the edge, his spunk filling the latex barrier between them for what felt like forever.

Barbara gave him a moment before clearing her throat. "I already told you, you're fucking me twice. Get another condom, get over here, and let me watch you get all worked up again."

Dick eased himself out of her and then off the bed, tugging the condom off and tying it, tossing it in the trash bin and using one of her cloths to wipe the rest of the cum off his cock. He retrieved another condom and crawled on the bed beside her, sitting against the headboard where she could see and reach him if she wanted. He held up a finger. "Need a minute."

"Aww, what, you're not nineteen anymore, Dickie, baby?"

Dick laughed, resting his head against the headboard. "You and I both know I'm not."

"Mmm... coulda fooled me. Just as hot as you were back then."

Dick smiled, opening one eye to look at her beautiful face, the smirk on her lips, the sparkle in her eyes. "I can think of someone else who is, too. Just so happens she _might_ be in this room with me."

"Dick Grayson." Barbara huffed out an embarrassed laugh. "You can stop trying to charm the pants off me. They're already off." She lifted her hand and gestured behind herself. "A fact I'm sure you're well aware of."

Grinning, Dick shifted closer to her, spread his legs and arched his hips, an invitation for her to reach over and touch him. Her fingertips reached for him, sliding along his sac and then dipping behind, rubbing lightly over his taint and then back to his ass, finger making circles over the sensitive nerves. Dick's lips parted and he shifted so that she had better access. She pulled her hand away, carefully spit on her fingertips, and then reached back under his balls, slick digits playing with him.

It didn't take long for Dick's cock to get back in the game, his penis stiffening with every touch she gave him until he was hard and leaking once again. Her fingertip pushed just past the outer ring of muscle and Dick gasped, rocking against it nearly frantically, panting at how good it felt.

"If you give me the lube, I'll actually put it in."

Dick shifted, reaching for it and dragging it over the sheets until he could fully grab the bottle, waiting until she brought her hand to where he could give her the lube, helping her coat two fingers in it. He settled again, legs spread, mostly reclined against the headboard, everything on display for her. Her fingertips pressed against his hole and he arched, helping her push them in, moaning as they slid up inside him. He hovered there, letting her fuck her fingers in and out of him until she pushed deeper and then crooked them and he saw white hot stars in his vision. Everything tensed, his breath refusing to cooperate, his every nerve ending lighting up with pleasure as she did it again and again, rubbing and tapping at the one spot inside him that made him want to shoot his load faster than anything else in the world.

She pushed against it and Dick groaned, the sensation of prostate orgasm starting to pull within him. "Babs," he managed, voice strangled, shaky, "I'm gonna lose it if you keep-" she swiped her fingers over it and then fucked them in and out of him quickly, forcing a desperate sounding cry from him as the first flood of cum poured from his cock, down his shaft. She did it again and again, until Dick was trembling, cum dripping from his balls down onto the bed so much was coming out. 

She eased off and pulled her fingers free, wiped them on the bed and grasped his shaft, stroking until his toes curled. "Now fuck me with this thing. Good and hard."

Dick scrambled off the bed, grabbing the condom package he'd taken out and quickly wrapping himself in the latex sheath, kneeling behind her once again. He felt shaky and needy and somehow more aroused than he'd started out being today. He pressed his cock against her still slick passage and tentatively tested to see if he needed to ease her open again. He sank in with little resistance and he shuddered, positioning himself better before leaning over her and reaching to hold onto her breasts as he began to thrust.

The bed protested the movement but Dick didn't let up, needy and hot and eager as he filled her pussy again and again. He squeezed her breasts just how she liked and listened to her breathing change, felt her nipples harden and press against his fingers. He fucked her like he had the second time they'd ever done it, hard and desperate and like a man that needed to cum to live. 

This time when he started to cum, he kept fucking through it, mouth open, lungs unwilling to pull in air, his cock throbbing as he filled the condom with his spunk. He shivered when he was done, pushing back inside her and holding himself there, forcing himself to breathe. He gave her breasts a few more squeezes and then let go, getting himself upright and pulling out, disposing of that condom just as he had the other.

He grabbed the box of wipes and settled on his knees behind her again, gently cleaning her until she was lube free and fresh again, then he wiped himself up as best he could and gave the bed where he'd nutted all over it a good once-over and put the wipes back. With her help, he maneuvered her off the wedge and onto her back, missing the wet spot he'd made and calling it a success. He put the wedge back under the bed and crawled in beside her, spooning up to her side and resting his cheek on her shoulder. "Need anything?"

"Us to do this more often." She pushed her hand through his hair and Dick closed his eyes, smiling to himself. He made a noise of agreement. 

He had the best girlfriend in the whole world.


End file.
